Leif
Leaf (リーフ Riifu), full name Leaf Faris Claus (リーフ・ ファリス・クラウス Rīfu Farisu Kurausu), is the prince of Lenster, the son of Cuan and Ethlin, brother of Altenna, the nephew of Siglud, the cousin of Celice, and the grandson of Vylon (Ethlin's side of the family) and Calf (Cuan's side of the family). After the fall of Lenster, he escaped along with Fin and Nanna. After hiding at several cities in Thracia, such as Alster and Tahra, Leaf finally settled down at a small village called Fiana. He eventually inherits the Light Sword from his late mother, Ethlin. He is defending his home of Lenster under Bloom's attack when Celice comes to help him. He is the hero of Fire Emblem: Thracia 776, and is 15 years old there. In Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu, he is 16. Character Data Seisen no Keifu Base stats |Prince |Minor Noba Minor Baldo |1 |Varies |Varies |Varies |Varies |Varies |Varies |Varies |Varies |6 |Continue Critical |Sword - A |Iron Sword Inherited Items Growth rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |130% |60% |7% |50% |45% |25% |50% |10% Promotional gains *Promotes to Master Knight *'Strength:' +4 *'Magic:' +4 *'Skill:' +5 *'Speed:' +6 *'Defense:' +5 *'Resistance:' +4 *'Movement:' +3 *'A for Lance Mastery Rank' *'A for Axe Mastery Rank' *'A for Bow Mastery Rank' *'A for Staff Mastery Rank' *'A for Fire Magic Mastery Rank' *'A for Thunder Magic Mastery Rank' *'A for Wind Magic Mastery Rank' *'C for Light Magic Mastery Rank' Overall Leaf may start out fairly weak, but once he promotes, he is absolutely awesome. Think of him as Rackesis, but twice as easy to level and twice as strong once promoted. It is recommended to have the Pursuit Ring passed down to him if no one else needs it, and he will come with the Light Sword assuming Ethlin received it from Diadora. He comes with the skills Continue and Critical, and he gains the Pursuit skill after promotion. Conversations In Chapter 7, Leaf can talk to Celice, but nothing will result. In Chapter 8, Fin can talk to Leaf, and Leaf will gain three points of strength. In Chapter 9, if Fin is alive at the beginning of the chapter, Leaf can talk to Altenna, which will make her leave the battlefield, but this will allow her to be recruited later. In Chapter 10, if neither Nanna or Leaf has a lover, Nanna can talk to Leaf and Nanna will gain three points of HP. In Chapter 10, Leaf can talk to Altenna, and Altenna will gain one point of luck. In the Final Chapter, if Teeny is in love with Leaf, Teeny can talk to Leaf and Leaf will gain three points of magic. In the Final Chapter, after Edda Castle is captured, if Leaf is in love with Nanna can talk to him and Leaf will gain three points of defense. Note, Janne will result in five points of HP for Leaf. Love Original characters and replacement characters have the same love growth unless said otherwise. *Yuria: 0+0 *Altenna: N/A *Rana: 0+2 *Lakche: 0+2 *Nanna: 100+2 *Phee: 0+2 *Leen: 0+2 *Patty: 0+2 *Teeny: 0+3 Thracia 776 Base stats |Lord |1 |22 |4 |0 |2 |5 |6 |3 |5 |6 |0 |1 |2 |Sword - C |Continue |Light Sword, Iron Sword Growth rates |70% |35% |10% |35% |40% |40% |25% |15% |3% Promotional gains Promotes to Prince *'Strength:' +1 *'Magic:' +1 *'Skill:' +1 *'Speed:' +1 *'Defense:' +1 *'Build:' +0 *'Movement:' +0 Support bonus Supports *Fin - 10% *Eyvel - 10% *Ronan - 10% *Safy - 10% *Dalsin - 10% *Asvel - 10% *Nanna - 10% *Hicks - 10% *Carrion - 10% *Selphina - 10% *Olwen - 10% *Tina - 10% *Linoan - 10% *Miranda - 10% *Sara - 10% *Xavier - 10% Supported by *Nanna - 10% Overall Unlike in Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu, Leaf is much physically weaker in this game. It is recommended he is scroll abused if you want him not to be a liability. He comes with the powerful Light Sword and has the Continue skill. Ending *(If Nanna is alive) Leaf - The Prince of Lenster (レンスターの王子 Rensutā no ōji) Leaf led the Jugdral Liberation Wars along with Celice. After securing Barhara, he continued to travel around the continent, liberating those under oppression. In the Gran Year 780, Leaf united Northern and Southern Thracia into the New Kingdom of Thracia, where he declared himself king. Along with his queen, Nanna, and his sister, Altenna, he carried on the legacy of Dain and Noba, devoting his life to maintaining peace and prosperity in his nation. As long as history exists in Thracia, the legendary King Leaf's name will never be forgotten... *(If Nanna is dead) Leaf - The Prince of Lenster (レンスターの王子 Rensutā no ōji) Leaf led the Jugdral Liberation Wars along with Celice. After securing Barhara, he continued to travel around the continent, liberating those under oppression. In the Gran Year 780, Leaf united Northern and Southern Thracia into the New Kingdom of Thracia, where he declared himself king. Along with his sister, Altenna, he carried on the legacy of Dain and Noba, devoting his life to maintaining peace and prosperity in his nation. As long as history exists in Thracia, the legendary King Leaf's name will never be forgotten... Etymology Though pronounced differently, Leaf's name resembles 'Leif', a name of Scandinavian origin which befittingly means "heir" or "descendant". In Norse Mythology, Leif was also the name of the man who survived Ragnarok. Leaf's name could also be a reference to Lugh, a deity from Irish mythology who was the son of Cian (Cuan) and Ethnia (Ethlin). Gallery File:Fire Emblem 4 Leaf Portrait.png|Leaf's portrait in Seisen no Keifu File:Fire Emblem 5 Leaf Portrait.png|Leaf's portrait in Thracia 776 File:Leaf TradingCard1.jpg|Leaf's TCG File:Leaf using Volcanon.png|Leaf using Bolganone File:Leaf TCG1.jpg|Leaf's 2nd TCG finleafclose.png|Fin escaping with young Leaf after the fall of Lenster LeafFE5Artwork.jpg|A portrait of Leaf from the Thracia 776 Illustrated Works Prince.jpg|An artwork of Leaf as a Child from Thracia 776. LeafFE4NFManga.jpg|Leaf as he appears in the Nea Fuyuki manga adaption. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters